Pérdida
by Insomnio
Summary: Nadie dice nada, nadie sabe nada. Pero todos preguntan, y preguntan, y preguntan, y Orión tampoco tiene respuestas.


Nada de esto es mío. Y no veáis qué pena me da, porque yo ahora estaría la mar de feliz tumbada en una playa bebiendo piñas coladas. El caso es que tanto los personajes como el universo y todo ese blablablá pertenecen a la señora Rowling. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

He escrito esto tan rápido, que aún no me puedo creer que tenga sentido. Debo dar las gracias a cierta señorita que fue la que me tentó a participar, y a los ánimos recibidos. Estoy dispuesta a compartir los jamones con todos vosotros. Los hombrezuelos y las mujerzuelas ya veremos, que luego la cosa acaba en bacanal y eso ya es el vicio por el vicio. Dicho eso, os dejo con la historia.

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're okay.

(Memories – Within Temptation)

Grimmauld Place número 12. Londres. Julio de 1979.

Es casi medianoche, y Orión Black está sentado en uno de los sobrios sillones de su salón, con un periódico abierto en el regazo, pero no está leyendo. Ningún sonido perturba la tranquilidad de la noche. Hace aproximadamente una hora que Walburga se ha retirado a su dormitorio. Su esposa tiene facilidad para dormirse, siempre la ha tenido, pero Orión sabe que estará despierta. Probablemente, estará sentada en la cama, retorciéndose las manos con los ojos muy abiertos y atenta al menor ruido que pueda indicar que la puerta principal va a abrirse.

Para qué negarlo, él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Lleva exactamente dos semanas llevando una vida normal durante el día, de forma casi mecánica, y dedicando sus noches a esperar desde el salón a que una luz se encienda y la puerta se abra, Regulus entre con cara de cansancio, y se disculpe por haberles tenido tan preocupados a todos. Lo hará, vaya que si lo hará, porque es un joven muy bien educado, no como ese despreciable gamberro que tiene por primogénito. No dirá nada de lo que ha estado haciendo durante ese tiempo, claro, porque en todo el mundo mágico no existe un muchacho más discreto y honorable que su hijo, pero él sabrá que lo que le ha retenido tantos días fuera ha sido una misión encomendada por el Señor Tenebroso y tampoco indagará al respecto. Se limitará a abrazarle con orgullo, pedirle que suba a dar un beso a su madre, y mientras Regulus acude a cumplir con su petición, él ordenará a Kreacher que le prepare una bebida caliente y una cena ligera al joven señor. Después, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Orión no pierde la esperanza de que Regulus regrese. Siempre regresa, él jamás haría algo tan irresponsable como desaparecer sin más. No es propio de él. Y esa es la peor parte.

Noche tras noche, la puerta permanece cerrada. Las horas pasan, más allá de la ventana la oscuridad más absoluta deja paso al amanecer, y nada cambia. Todas las mañanas, Kreacher le lleva el periódico, y él lo lee buscando ávidamente noticias sobre su hijo menor, su hijo adorado, su heredero, pero nunca viene nada. Nadie dice nada, nadie sabe nada. Ni siquiera Bella, quien siempre que escucha el nombre de su primo aprieta los labios y se queda callada. Tal vez su sobrina sepa algo, tal vez lo sospeche. Ella nunca se pronuncia. Pero todos preguntan, y preguntan, y preguntan, y Orión tampoco tiene respuestas.

Grimmauld Place número 12. Londres. Septiembre de 1979.

El verano está llegando a su fin, pero los días aún son tibios. Abajo, en el salón, su hermano Cygnus está hablando con Walburga pero Orión no está de humor para ver a nadie y no ha querido bajar. En cambio, está en el cuarto de su hijo, sentado en la cama de Regulus.

Desde la ventana, puede ver que las hojas de los árboles empiezan a volverse marrones. Orión se pregunta cuántas veces su hijo hizo eso mismo, sentarse a contemplar las hojas caer. El mero pensamiento duele más que una cruciatus. Echa un vistazo a la habitación, y eso está a punto de postrarle de rodillas, porque es como si Regulus aún estuviera allí. Sobre el escritorio hay un libro, entre cuyas páginas sobresale un pequeño trozo de pergamino marcando por qué parte fue cerrado la última vez. La silla está ligeramente torcida, probablemente Regulus olvidó colocarla bien antes de marcharse. Kreacher no ha permitido que ni una sola mota de polvo ensucie el cuarto, pero no ha tocado la silla. Desde la pared, su hijo sonríe vestido con el uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin. Esa sonrisa es semejante a un cuchillo en el pecho de Orión.

Duele a morir, porque Regulus no va a regresar. Porque la puerta no se abre, nunca se abre, y Orión ya ha asumido que no va a abrirse porque los muertos no vuelven a casa. Esa certeza es incluso peor que pasar todas las noches de agosto en vela, esperando en vano. Su hijo está muerto, y es su culpa. Cuando recuerda la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo de Regulus ya no siente orgullo, siente culpa. Siente asco hacía sí mismo. Orión estaba tan orgulloso de que su hijo menor hubiera decidido unirse a los mortifagos para luchar por la pureza de la sangre, que olvidó que, a menudo, en las luchas se derrama la sangre de todos por igual.

Y ni siquiera tiene un cadáver que enterrar, o una explicación de cómo ocurrió, de modo que Regulus muere una y otra vez en su mente a cada minuto. El dolor, la desesperación nunca le dejan, ni despierto ni dormido. Él, que siempre tuvo una apariencia regia e imponente, ahora e poco más que una sombra demacrada de quien solía ser. Cada paso que da, cada vez que respira, recuerda que mientras que él, poco más que un viejo enfermo, sigue vivo, en tanto que su hijo, su adorado Regulus, está muerto y apenas tenía dieciocho años. Es incapaz de dejar de lamentarse por su hijo porque es incapaz de dejar de pensar que no es justo.

La vida de su hijo ha llegado a su fin. El verano pronto lo hará. Pero Orión continúa allí, muerto por dentro, y vivo solo a medias.

Callejón Diagon. Londres. Octubre de 1979.

Un año atrás, solo un año atrás, Orión estaba en esa misma calle, parado en frente de la tienda de escobas buscando la más adecuada para regalarle a su hijo por su cumpleaños. El 11 de noviembre está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Orión no está allí en busca de un regalo. Ya quisiera él.

En lugar de escogiendo un regalo, está haciendo unos recados. Podría haber enviado a Kreacher, ese maldito elfo, pero Walburga pensó que él necesitaba salir a despejarse. No es capaz de contradecirla, porque es cierto: lleva muchos días encerrado en Grimmauld Place, con la ausencia de su hijo rondando a su alrededor como un fantasma, acechándole en cada rincón de la casa. El callejón Diagon es uno de los lugares más concurridos del mundo mágico, y Orión no ha hecho más que encontrarse conocidos. Todos le hablan con cautela, con solemnidad. Nadie dice nada, pero Orión sabe lo que están pensando, y casi puede sentir el peso de los pésames en el aire. Querría gritar, pero se limita a intercambiar saludos educadamente y marcharse.

Entonces le ve.

Está junto a James Potter, riéndose de forma estridente. Más alto que la última vez que le vio, con el cabello muy largo, y vistiendo ropa muggle, pero con la misma mueca arrogante de siempre. Sirius, su otro hijo. El único que le queda vivo. Sirius también le ve, y sus ojos grises se oscurecen, relampagueando con ira. Las carcajadas se cortan bruscamente. Potter también le mira, y frunce el ceño. Sirius alza la barbilla, en un gesto desafiante que Orión conoce muy bien, y aparta la mirada, no sin antes dedicarle una última mueca de desprecio.

Eso también tiene un efecto semejante al de una cruciatus.

No hace tanto tiempo, Orión tenía dos hijos. Ahora no tiene ninguno. El deseo de morir no es nuevo, no desde que dejó de sentarse en el viejo sillón a esperar a Regulus. Pero en ese momento es tan fuerte que casi le sorprende no haber dejado ya este mundo. Es entonces cuando toma la decisión, y entra en la tienda de ingredientes para pociones. Mientras compra lo que le hará falta para elaborar la poción letal, piensa en Walburga. Lo lamenta un poco, por ella, pero no duda que estará bien. Es fuerte, se recuperará. Ella siempre ha sido la que más entereza poseía de los dos. Su Walburga, su dama de hierro. El cambio, él no es más que un estúpido nostálgico, un viejo tonto sin nada por lo que vivir. "Ningún padre debería sobrevivir a sus hijos", se dice.

Al menos, él sí dejará un cadáver sobre el que llorar.


End file.
